grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:OliverHearst/Grimm Fan-fiction.
"They believed that all he said was true, and opened the door. But who should come in but the wolf?" Portland, at night. Under the new moon, a black Limousin parks outside the familiar Bramble Haus Bed & Breakfast. Emma Mutton, the new owner of the hotel is not expecting any threats. She is sitting behind the reception counter, scrabbling in the guest book. Suddenly, she hears a noice, and woges into a Seelengut. She quickly woges back, and hides behind the desk. Outside, there's a man calling for her, using her first name, Emma. The voice has such an appeal and a soothing charm that even though she knows it might be dangerous, she heads out to open. She opens the door, and in enters the formerly arrested Billy Capra, and they end up kissing passionately. The next morning, Nick Burkhardt is back at the police station, looking through some old reports when Hank's phone rings. "Hello?" Hank answers. "Yes, okay. We'll be on the lookout for him. Thanks for the information." Hank puts down the phone and looks worriedly at Nick. "Billy Capra, the breeder/rapist and hotel owner we arrested last year, was released from prison last week. The warden claims he hypnotized her." "Really? That is not good," Nick replies and jumps from his chair. "Why?" "He's the kind of person you and I know about," Nick whispers, careful not to get noticed by any other in the station. He opens his desk drawer and pulls out his gun, proceeding to fasten it to his belt. "What?" Hank gets upset, and yells the first word before realizing that he is being watched by the station. He goes back to whispering. "The Billy Capra we arrested was a Wesen?" "A lot of people were. Remember the postman that had kidnapped the the little girl to his cabin in the woods? He was a Blutbad. But not a Blutbad like Monroe. He was a bad Blutbad, that ate human." "Him too? Seriously, dude. You've got to tell me more about what, or who, you've hidden from me." "Not now. We've got to stop Billy!" "Why? Is he that dangerous?" "We can't take it here," Nick whispers and looks around the room. "Too many "civilians", that shouldn't know what we know." Hank rises, picks up his gun from the desk, and the two leaves the room. The scene then changes to Monroe's home, where Monroe is packing his suitcase in a hurry. He is wearing one of his plaid-patterned shirts and a beige chinox. The suitcase is more than stuffed with pants, shirts and a white knitted sweater. Monroe's hair is neatly combed, and he had brushed his beard too. He woges in anger when he isn't able to shut closed the lid. His Blutbad strength helps him closed it. Happy, he woges back and smiles while blowing some dust off the suitcase. He lifts it up, and carries it out into his Wolksvagen Beetle. Then he drives off, leaving while whistling the Beatles' "All you need is love". Nick and Hank is driving in Hank's car through the streets. Hank is visibly upset. "So, you're telling me that Adalind is a Wesen?" "Was. Yes, she was a Hexenbiest. I killed the Wesen part of her." "A Hexenbiest? What animal does that look like?" "Trust me, she didn't look like an animal. She was an eyeless hag, a witch. She cursed you, for instance." "What? She cursed me?" "Yep. And she cursed Wu with all these weird diseases, and now she's had Juliette forget all about me. It was Adalind that got Juliette into the coma." "No way!" "Yes. She's dangerous. And next time I find her, I'm gonna make her return Juliette's memory. And then, I'm gonna kill her." "I support you and that, at least," Hank agrees, and continues driving. Rosalee Calvert is in the spice shop, sorting in a few glasses of remedies on the shelf behind the counter. Suddenly, she smells into the air, and morphs. The camera fades back to show the back of a man in a beige coat. Rosalee is nervous and afraids when she turns around, but finds it to be Monroe, standing there with a bouquet of flowers, smiling at her. "Monroe?" she expresses, and woges back. She then smiles. "Hi!" Monroe smiles back, a little uncomfortable. "What are you doing here? Aren't you working on some clock or something?" "No, not today." "Okay," Rosalee leans over the counter, smiling at him. "So, how can I help you?" "I know our last get-together was a little unfortunate with that Yellow Plague and things..." Monroe starts, and lookes down at the floor, nervous. "I was hoping I could make things good again..." "And how did you figure you would do that?" "There is a small hotel that just opened up again, and I heard it is quite...ehm...romantic..." "Monroe!" Rosalee stops him. "Are you asking me out on a date?" "We will of course not share the same bedroom!" Monroe interupts, afraid Rosalee will decline. "Of course I will join!" Rosalee smiles. "Give me an hour to prepare, and I will join you afterwards." "Fine!" Monroe can't hide how happy he is. "But!" Rosalee says. Fear grows in Monroe's eyes as he realizes she might have changed her mind. "No Fluvus Pestilentia!" Monroe smiles. "No Fluvus Pestilentia!" Hank and Nick drives up into the driveway of Bramble Haus Bed & Breakfast. The limousin from last night is gone. "This place," Hank stutters. "This is the first place I saw what I thought was hallucinations! It creeps me out!" "Well, that time, you were actually hallucinating. Some kind of pheromones, or something." "That guy is really creepy!" Hank replies. "Let's hope he's not come back to catch more innocent women." "The B&B at least has a new owner. A miss Mutton." "He could have taken her?" "Yeah. Let's be on watch!" The guys leave their car and soon after, they find themselves knocking on the front door. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts